


in the land of skeletons

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Dean was saying something, but he trails off when he feels Cas’s breath hot against his ear. “I can hear you, you know,” Cas says. “I know what you sound like when he’s fucking you.”“What?” Humiliation prickles on Dean’s scalp. “Jesus, I’m sorry. Jimmy said you can’t hear anything from your room.”“Jimmy’s a liar.” Cas presses closer and Dean can feel the brush of his lips. “I bet you’re beautiful when you come.”





	in the land of skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> sometimes i take prompts. [ladyofthursday](http://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com) wanted a halloween party and [wingsandimpalas](http://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com) wanted some dcj fuckbuddies. thanks to help from [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) and [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com).

Dean can’t believe Jimmy and Cas have never done it before. 

“I’ll pay for the haircut,” Dean says. 

“But you like my hair,” Jimmy says.

“Well, yeah, but Cas’s isn’t going to grow that fast.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Cas says.

“You only say that because you’re terrible at being me.” Jimmy sits up from under Dean’s arm to pack a bowl and pass it over to Cas. “Smoke some more, then you’ll agree.” 

Cas scowls and then lights up. “Only if I decide Dean’s costume.” 

“Ok, but nothing inflatable or the deal’s off.” 

 

Jimmy assures Dean there won’t be any dicks on his face in the end, but still doesn’t let Dean look in the mirror for the hour it takes for Jimmy to do the makeup with Cas overseeing. He looks weird — vulnerable, somehow — in a  _ NEURODIVERSITY  _ t-shirt and purple chucks. Jimmy’s still shirtless in Cas’s jeans as he squints at Dean’s face.

“Not to toot my own horn, but this is really fucking creepy,” Jimmy says. “But kinda hot. Do like this — with your mouth.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and gives him a loose pout. At first he wondered if his costume would be in drag, but the makeup is more grayscale than color. Zombie seems a little trite for Cas to choose, but maybe. 

“Can you wear contacts?” Cas says. 

“Uh, we could try.” 

Cas leaves the room while Dean changes. Black jeans, maroon shirt — Jimmy does up the buttons for Dean before he pulls on a light sweater, pushing the sleeves up his arms immediately, just to where his tattoos start. He looks amazing in Cas’s clothes, but so does Cas.

Jimmy catches the way Dean is looking at him, because he smirks and steps closer, hands on Dean’s hips. “You wanna fuck before we go?” 

“Yeah, tell Cas we need five minutes.” 

Jimmy smacks Dean’s arm. “I could make it seven.” 

Dean snorts. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” 

Jimmy gives him a wide grin and says, “Contacts are in the bathroom.” 

 

Dean’s a demon with black eyes, death-pale face, thick black drips down his cheeks that look more like blood than tears, dark grey highlighted lips, a rosary in his hand. It’s actually cool as fuck and Dean’s secretly impressed at the things Jimmy can teach himself from Youtube. 

Charlie’s Halloween parties are legendary. It’s the party of the year for anyone who knows her, and she keeps her theme top secret outside of an intimate circle. Dean doesn’t even know this year, which makes it even more terrifying to walk into Charlie’s house. Except it looks pretty much like it does any other time Dean’s hung out there, just with a lot of more food and liquor and drugs. 

It’s early so there aren’t many minglers yet, but a couple people Dean has hung out with before. Jimmy would go immediately to the circle around the coffee table with a bong being passed around, but Cas hesitates until Jimmy gives him a  _ look.  _

Dean and Jimmy-as-Cas wander deeper into the house and find Jo in the kitchen, dressed in a chambray shirt and leather vest covered in pockets. She gives a low whistle when she sees Dean. “That’s pretty good, but why the hell isn’t Cas wearing a costume?” 

Jimmy does a really good Cas expression, a squinty frown. “I never wear costumes.” 

“Leave him alone,” Dean says. “Where’s the beer?” 

Jimmy likes cider but accepts and IPA from Dean anyway. “So,” Jimmy says, glancing around. “I was told this is the party of the year. Dean said you ‘go all out.’” 

Dean always gets a little nervous when Jo’s wicked smirk appears. “We decided to do something a little different this time.” 

Charlie shrieks when she rounds the corner and sees Dean and Jimmy. She hugs Dean so hard he thinks he has a broken rib, and then kisses each of Jimmy’s cheeks. Dean realizes Jimmy is actually pretty good at being Cas — he goes a little wide-eyed like he’s not sure how to react to physical affection. Dean realizes he’s never touched Cas at all and wishes Charlie could tell he’s uncomfortable. 

“Cas, my friend Gilda is here and she’s trying to get her business certified green by the city or whatever, you should definitely talk to her.” 

Jimmy smiles, because Cas will talk about the goddamn office of sustainability for hours. Charlie leads him off, chattering, and Dean joins Cas in the living room. He’s a lightweight, and Dean is praying he doesn’t try to match Jimmy’s usual intake. 

No such luck, Cas is already heavy-eyed and loose-limbed, smiling easily. He’s just as good as being Jimmy as Jimmy is at being him, and Dean is really surprised — he thought it would be a stupid joke and everyone would know instantly, not that his own brain would have trouble telling they’re acting. 

“Dean,” Cas says, giving Dean a brilliant smile from his place on the floor. “Come here.” He pats the spot on the rug next to him and Dean goes down gingerly. Cas presses up against Dean’s shoulder as soon as Dean is settled.

Dean’s met most of the people in the circle, but it seems like Cas is suddenly best friends with all of them, and one of the women looks disappointed when Cas gets a little too close to Dean to be just friendly. 

The lights flicker, then come back on. 

 

Someone shrieks after finding a bathtub full of blood in the bathroom, smeared red handprints on the wall. 

The party fills up. Dean and Cas are obscenely stoned, and someone has mushrooms out on the back deck, and it takes a while before people start to notice what sounds like stomping over their heads in Charlie’s single story house. 

The lights go on and off at random intervals. Dean’s getting another beer in the kitchen when it goes dark for a good handful of seconds — just long enough that someone turns the flashlight on on their phone — and when the lights come back on, all the cabinets are open. 

Jimmy is standing outside in a group talking about some geeky urban development stuf. No one even has an inkling that Cas and Jimmy aren’t who they say they are, and Cas has a ridiculously  _ Jimmy  _ response when people ask where his costume is: “There were certain circumstances, and — I don’t want to get into it.” 

The lights go out for good, but there are strategically-placed nightlights to make it just bright enough to navigate the house. Dean and Cas are on the couch now. They’re both stoned, and Jimmy’s a cuddly stoner — so now Cas is playing one, too, nestled up against Dean. 

Dean was saying something, but he trails off when he feels Cas’s breath hot against his ear. “I can hear you, you know,” Cas says. “I know what you sound like when he’s fucking you.” 

“What?” Humiliation prickles on Dean’s scalp. “Jesus, I’m sorry. Jimmy said you can’t hear anything from your room.” 

“Jimmy’s a liar.” Cas presses closer and Dean can feel the brush of his lips. “I bet you’re beautiful when you come.” 

Dean’s still embarrassed, but he’s not in denial about how often he’s fantasized about having both of them at once. He slides his arm around Cas to rest on his hip, closing the last whisper of space between them. “You jerk off listening to us, Cas?” 

Cas’s breath catches. “Yes.” 

“I bet you have a nice cock,” Dean murmurs. 

Cas laughs, which isn’t the expected response, and pulls away just far enough to look at Dean, smiling. They’re so close they could kiss, and maybe they would if Dean didn’t have twelve layers of makeup on his face. “You said that to Jimmy, too.” 

“You can both have nice cocks, dude,” Dean says, and then sees Jimmy out of the corner of his eye, looking at them. Dean can’t really read the expression on his face, but Jimmy sees him looking, gives a little smile, and then disappears back out the door. 

“Shit,” Dean says. “Jimmy just saw us.” 

“So what?” Cas says, looking at Dean’s mouth, like drawn to him. 

“Get off me, ok? I need to go talk to him.” 

Cas pouts — pouts! — but scoots over so Dean can find Jimmy. He’s leaning against the railing on the deck, looking out at the yard, mostly in shadow. Dean stands next to him, and he hopes something intelligent will come out of his mouth, but all he ends up saying is, “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” Jimmy says, turning to face Dean. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” 

“I know we’re not together or whatever, but I still wouldn’t — he’s your brother.” 

Jimmy looks down. “I guess that’s the problem, huh?” 

Probably no one is looking at them, so Dean squeezes Jimmy’s hand. “Come on, man. What’s going on?” 

Cas is at their side out of nowhere and he gives Jimmy a small smile. “We should talk about this elsewhere,” he says. 

“I just fucked up really bad, didn’t I?” Dean says, chest suddenly tight.

Cas and Jimmy share a quick look that Dean recognizes as one of their instantaneous-silent-communication things. “No, of course not,” Cas says. 

“Let’s go,” Dean says. 

“We don’t have to  _ now,”  _ Jimmy protests. “If you’re having fun.” 

Dean pulls out his phone and says, “Y’all do whatever you want. I’m getting a Lyft to your place and I know where you have a key hidden, so I’ll be waiting.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and Jimmy says, “I kinda want to know where the hell Charlie is going with this thing, but I guess… yeah, let’s go.” 

 

They sneak out through the back gate so no one sees them. The Lyft driver is an older lesbian that chatters to them the way family always does. Dean’s not sure if it’s a sixth sense or just queer-by-association since Jimmy, acting like himself again, is just flamboyant and carefree enough to not be straight.

That’s the part of Jimmy that Dean was sure Cas couldn’t replicate — that kind of laissez faire relationship with his sexuality and sensuality that had Jimmy sliding to his knees in the middle of a movie marathon and asking to suck Dean’s cock without any hesitation. Cas was working late that night, and Dean couldn’t have imagined him whispering against Dean’s ear,  _ I bet you’re beautiful when you come.  _

Dean sits in the front seat and watches Cas and Jimmy in the rearview mirror while responding to the driver when required. Jimmy is in the middle seat and leaning close to talk to Cas quietly enough that Dean can’t hear, and Cas looks fucking miserable. 

Dean was a lonely kid, and a lonely adolescent, and then Charlie stormed into his life. Before Cas and Jimmy, she was the only  _ best friend  _ Dean had ever had. Sleeping with Jimmy had seemed like a pretty bad idea, but that hadn’t even been that weird. It was still mostly the three of them hanging out, and Cas  _ likes  _ when Dean stays over because Dean always makes pancakes. 

Dean half-heartedly makes fun of Jimmy for being the most sober but struggling to get their door unlocked. “There’s some makeup remover stuff in the bathroom,” Jimmy says. 

Dean feels ridiculous realizing he’s been panicking while dressed as a horror movie monster. He has a hard time getting the contacts out, and then it takes forever scrubbing the makeup off his face. Dean changes back into his regular clothes and leaves the others folded neatly on Jimmy’s bed. 

Cas still looks miserable and won’t meet Dean’s eyes. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” Dean says, then realizes he’s not entirely sure why he’s apologizing to  _ Cas.  _

“We’re not upset about what you think we are,” Jimmy says. “Cas is just —” 

“Please don’t allow my behavior affect your relationship with Jimmy,” Cas interrupts. 

“Did you tell him what you said?” 

“He’s got a dirty mouth when he’s high,” Jimmy says, and Cas flushes. 

“Uh,” Dean says. “So to be clear, you don’t care that Cas was... “

Jimmy reaches for Dean, and only hesitates a moment before he kisses Dean, softly. They never kiss like this, and Dean aches for it badly enough that he doesn’t even remember that Cas is sitting right next to Jimmy. 

Just a whisper away, Jimmy says, “I tried to show him what it’s like to kiss you, but I don’t think I did it right.” 

“Uh,” Dean says again. He’s having trouble remembering how to breathe. “You — kissed Cas?” 

Jimmy nods, just barely, his nose brushing Dean’s cheek. 

“Do you do that a lot?” 

Jimmy exhales shakily, nods again. 

“You sleep together when I’m not here?” 

Pause. Nod. 

“You fuck him when I’m not here?” 

“Well, he’s kind of a toppy asshole, but — yeah.” 

“What do you need me for?” 

Jimmy sits back to stare at Dean incredulously. “Because you’re awesome. We like you.” 

Dean looks over Jimmy’s shoulder at Cas. “You’re awful quiet over there.” 

“I’ve never seen you two kiss like that.” 

Dean’s eyes shift back to Jimmy’s, then down at his mouth, and he leans forward to kiss again, this time drawing Jimmy closer, kissing Jimmy the way that makes him weak, putting on a show for Cas. Somehow Jimmy ends up straddling Dean’s thighs, but their kisses stay languid and honey sweet, Jimmy’s fingertips brushing over the pulse point on Dean’s neck. 

“I could show him myself,” Dean says into Jimmy’s kisses, then breaks away to look at Cas. “If you want.” 

Cas moves closer, hesitates before he kisses Dean. It’s different in the way kissing a new person always is, but it’s so good, Cas’s hand on Dean’s jaw, and Dean gets swept away for a minute before remembering he’s supposed to be convincing Cas that he’s a good kisser. 

Jimmy presses against Dean — Dean can feel his cock hard and wanting against his stomach — and kisses wetly down his neck. Dean gasps into Cas’s mouth when Jimmy bites. 

“Is this really happening?” Dean says. Cas is flushed pink and gorgeous, and Dean’s a little jealous that Jimmy gets to have him like this all the time. 

“I hope so,” Jimmy says. “You ever thought about Cas fucking you?” 

Dean blushes and Cas says, sounding smug, “You have.” 

“Ever thought about both of us?” Jimmy asks, and breaks out in a smile when Dean’s blush deepens. “All right. Bed time.” 

Cas and Jimmy stand at the same time, then each of them grabs one of Dean’s hands to pull him standing and down the hall. Dean has never actually seen the master bedroom, probably because it’s pretty obvious two people live there, and Jimmy’s weirdly blank room suddenly makes sense. 

_ Their  _ room has a king-sized bed and a wall full of framed photos that Dean recognizes as Jimmy’s. There’s a messy basket of clothes in colors too bright to be Cas’s, and one of the nightstands is covered in paraphernalia while the other is neat other than a Kindle and several pill bottles. 

“Anything fun?” Dean says, nodding towards them. 

“No,” Cas says. “Jimmy forgets his if I don’t give them to him.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes and lets go of Dean’s hand to pull his shirt off, then kiss him long and dirty while Cas’s hands work between them to get Dean’s jeans off. Between four hands and Jimmy’s mouth, Dean’s overwhelmed with touch. It’s impossible to keep up, but he lets his hands work on auto-pilot to squeeze Jimmy’s ass, slide his hand underneath his shirt. Touching Jimmy is familiar enough after a couple months of fucking that Dean knows how to make him whimper and moan even while Cas’s hand is wrapping around his cock. 

Cas runs his teeth down the shell of Dean’s ear and whispers, “I’ve heard you beg for Jimmy.” 

The idea of an outsider hearing the way Jimmy makes Dean desperate and incoherent has shame prickling under Dean’s skin. Jimmy likes it, but that’s different — Jimmy is always right there with him, hard and aching and wanting — and Dean really had thought he was being quiet. 

“He was so jealous,” Jimmy says, smiling. “Of me, not you.” 

“Did you —” Dean starts, but isn’t sure if he really wants an answer. He’s suddenly back in high school, laughter at him barely concealed behind hands. “Did you talk about me?” 

Jimmy’s smile disappears, and Dean can feel Cas frowning at him, too. “Not like that,” Cas says. “We should’ve told you I could hear, but I respect your privacy.” 

“He’s just making pathetic puppy dog eyes at you all the time,” Jimmy says. 

Dean glances over, and Cas is blushing now, but melts when Dean pulls him in for a kiss. “You’re so beautiful,” Cas says. 

“Is that why I’m the only one naked?” 

Cas and Jimmy laugh together — they look more alike when joyful — and pull their shirts off at the same time, tossing them in the direction of the hamper before getting close to Dean again, Cas kissing him fiercely. Somehow between alternating kisses from Jimmy and Cas and three pairs of hands, Jimmy and Cas get naked, too, cocks hard and slick in Dean’s hands. 

Jimmy and Cas both push Dean down onto the bed on his back. “Do you guys, um,” Dean says as they crawl in after him, a mouth on each of his nipples. “Oh, fuck. Do you guys like to kiss, or…” 

Jimmy looks up. “I like kissing you. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t.” 

“No, I mean. Each other.” 

They’re both looking at Dean now. Jimmy’s eyes are lighter, like the Caribbean to Cas’s deep dark sea. Jimmy looks unsure, but then Cas brushes his knuckles along Jimmy’s jaw and they turn towards each other, lips meeting over Dean’s chest. 

They kiss like they’ve been kissing their whole lives, like kissing each other is their favorite thing to do. Dean wants to watch them forever. Dean wants to be kissed like that. 

Jimmy gives Dean a nervous glance, but Dean’s cock is so hard it’s throbbing and he can’t find the words to say what watching them feels like. Cas leans to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth, gently, and says, “What do you want?” 

“I’ve never had a threesome before,” Dean says. 

“Us neither.” “We haven’t either.” 

Dean is used to them talking over each other with the same sentiment, and it makes him smile like it always does. Dean looks between them, licking his lips. Cas’s cock is bigger than Jimmy’s and Dean wants to know what it’ll feel like inside him. 

“Fuck me,” Dean says, still feeling Cas’s breath against his cheek. “And I’ll suck Jimmy’s cock.” 

“Holy fuck,” Jimmy says. “Holy fuck, yes.”

Cas kisses Dean fiercely, and then with a lot of pushing and pulling, Dean’s between Jimmy’s legs, kissing down his belly, and Cas is getting into position behind Dean. Cas’s hands wrap around Dean’s hips and squeeze. “Do you like to be eaten out?” 

“See?” Jimmy says with a breathless laugh. “If I talked about you he would know the answer to that.” 

“Yeah,” Dean says. “I like it.” 

Dean sucks the head of Jimmy’s cock into his mouth at the same moment that Cas spreads him and licks, slow and wet. Dean’s toes curl and he moans around Jimmy’s cock. Cas is really fucking good with his tongue, and this is exactly why Dean hat es sixty-nineing — he can’t focus on giving while he’s getting. 

By the time Cas is licking around two fingers, Dean’s given up on sucking Jimmy’s cock. Instead he presses his forehead to Jimmy’s stomach, Jimmy’s hands cradling his face, petting through his hair. 

Jimmy is a talker, but he’s never praised Dean the way he does now, soft and reverent. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, you sound so good when you’ve got fingers in you. Do you want Cas to fuck you now?” 

Dean can’t even lift his head but he manages to say hoarsely, “Yeah.” 

“Ask nicely,” Cas says. 

“Please?” 

Cas pulls his fingers out slowly, and Dean struggles to catch his breath while listening to Cas rip open a condom. He manages to at least get his mouth back around Jimmy, sinking down until his cock hits the back of Dean’s throat, but he chokes and pulls off again when Cas starts to push inside him. 

Cas takes it slow, which is for the best because he feels  _ huge.  _ Jimmy says, “He likes it rough.” 

“Is that so?” 

Dean can’t respond because he’s too focused on the slow, slow slide of Cas’s cock pulling out until just the head tugs at Dean’s rim, and then Cas grabs him by the hips and jerks him backwards to meet his next thrust. 

Dean cries out and Jimmy takes one of his hands, weaving their fingers together and holding him tight. “There you go, baby,” Jimmy says. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

“Y-yeah,” Dean says, the breath punched out of his lungs as Cas fucks him. 

Cas’s hand wraps in Dean’s hair and pulls his head back. “Suck Jimmy’s cock.” 

“You’re so bossy,” Jimmy says, but he doesn’t try to stop Dean from taking him deep again. Dean’s not sure Cas knows he’s doing it, but his hand in Dean’s hair guides the rhythm of Dean’s sucking. 

Dean never thought he’d be able to like a dick popping into his throat, but with Jimmy underneath him and Cas’s hand in his hair, Dean  _ loves  _ it. They don’t make him feel the way everyone else did who’s fucked his mouth. 

Jimmy comes first and Dean swallows on instinct, though some drips out the corner of his mouth and down the shaft of Jimmy’s cock. As soon as Dean’s mouth is off of Jimmy, it becomes clear that Cas had been holding back. He fucks Dean so hard that Jimmy braces him with a hand on his shoulder while Dean whines and gasps and clenches Jimmy’s other hand. 

Cas bends closer, his chest slick and sliding across Dean’s back. He wraps his hand around Dean’s cock, strokes him quick and tight. “Can you come like this?” Cas says, pausing to grind deep into Dean. “What do you need?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah, like that.” 

Cas nuzzles into Dean’s hair, leaves a kiss on the back of his neck. Jimmy’s hand leaves Dean’s shoulder and he must be touching Cas, but Dean can’t move to look. He doesn’t know Cas’s tells, so he’s distantly surprised to feel Cas throbbing harder and coming into him with a low moan, and then Cas’s hand slows just enough, squeezes around the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean’s coming hard all over Jimmy.

Cas pulls out, and Dean collapses, eyes closed with pleasure still buzzing under his skin. 

Jimmy complains about being the dirtiest one and climbs out of bed, just to be replaced by Cas. Dean keeps his eyes closed but reaches for him to come closer. Cas’s heart is still pounding, and Dean feels the warmth of his breath before Cas brushes his lips softly against the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

Dean smiles. Cas kisses the curve of Dean’s cheek. Dean opens his eyes, but all he can see is the sharp line of Cas’s clavicles as he kisses Dean’s forehead. 

“Cas,” Dean murmurs, and Cas takes a shaky breath. 

Jimmy climbs back in bed, on the other side of Cas and reaching across to put his hand on Dean’s hip. Dean does the same, arm pressed to Jimmy’s draped over Cas. 

“Hey,” Dean says. “Are you ok?” 

“Can I kiss you one more time?” Cas says. 

“Uh. Sure.” 

Cas kisses Dean carefully, his fingers stroking through Dean’s hair. It’s almost strange how sweet it is. 

“I hope —” Cas’s voice breaks, which is the saddest thing Dean’s ever heard. “I hope we can still be friends.” 

Dean jerks back. “What?” 

Jimmy sits up on an elbow, staring down at Cas.  _ “What?”  _

“I was selfish,” Cas says. “I didn’t consider how this might affect your relationship.” 

“Oh my god, you’re a moron,” Jimmy says, flicking Cas in the ear, and then reaching out to touch Dean’s face. “So the only reason I wasn’t asking you out on dates and stuff is because — well, me and Cas. But now you know, so I want to take you on dates. And so does Cas, even though he’s being a dumbass right now.” 

Dean glances between them. Cas still looks contrite, but Jimmy is giving Dean an easy smile like he knows how Dean feels about both of them. 

“Oh,” Dean says. “Well, if you’re paying, I want you to take me for a lobster dinner.” 

Cas squints. “You don’t like seafood.” 

“Fine. I’ll lower my standards.” 

“Whatever you want,” Jimmy says, flopping back on his side, voice muffled by Cas’s hair. “Cas is a great sugar daddy.” 

Cas rolls his eyes, but he’s blushing a little, and Dean wonders how he never noticed Cas’s moments of shy pleasure in reaction to Jimmy. Or maybe Dean had assumed Cas smiled at everyone like that, because he does it when Dean compliments him, too. 

Dean moves close again, tucking under Cas’s chin. “Jo spilled the beans and they hired some fucking creepy contortionist to play the ghost, but this was definitely more fun.”

“Mm,” Jimmy says, pulling the comforter over them. “You better make us pancakes in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
